


it was a bad idea

by vongelion



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vongelion/pseuds/vongelion
Summary: позвонить тебе было плохой идеей, настолько плохой, что теперь мне конец. думать, что я смогу остановиться, было плохой идеей..
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 3





	it was a bad idea

Позвонить тебе было плохой идеей,  
Настолько плохой, что теперь я еще больше запутался.

он был невозможно влюблен. был влюблен в каждую деталь и незаметную для _чужих_ привычку. в эти маленькие ладошки, что каждый раз пытались спрятаться в растянутых рукавах свитера, милейший смех и головокружительные улыбки своего _друга_. но в этой жизни так мало приятного. осознание ~~влюбленности~~ того, что без хонджуна жить невозможно пришло слишком поздно, когда чувства дошли до края, и сонхва чуть не утонул, почти задохнулся в них.

просто гулял со своим _другом_ , смотрел на его профиль и понял, что влюблен. влюблен сильно и безвозвратно, _страшно._ теперь сонхва третью неделю не спал, глядел в потолок и осознавал что уже потерял друга. так как раньше не будет никогда, дальше только хуже. продолжать тонуть, постепенно захлебываясь в своих чувствах от безысходности, без возможности спастись, ведь это единственный выход, верно? насколько _неправильной_ кажется идея хотеть провести рукой по этим невозможно мягким волосам _друга_ , пройтись пальцами по щеке и остановиться. просто смотреть в глаза и продолжать погружаться, надеясь, что этот момент никогда не закончится.

но так продолжаться больше не может

какая разница, что сейчас три ночи? ночь - волшебное и таинственное время, когда решаешься сделать то, чего не сделал бы днем. ночью всегда приходит смелось и самые бредовые идеи, ночью ты можешь свернуть горы и решиться начать жизнь с нового, чистого листа, когда днем ты - один из нескольких миллионов таких же людишек, капля в бесконечном океане.  
``пошли гулять?``  
простое сообщение, руки трясутся. и пусть он обычно не пишет первым, это же не кажется странным? просто позвать гулять в три ночи. телефон больно ударяется об костяшку на ноге, но звук сообщения не мерещится.  
``конечно!!  
куда мне идти?~``  
а ведь хонджун считает сонхва своим лучшим другом.. сонхва.. а что сонхва? предпочитал посидеть дома с книгой, довольно редко приглашая выйти. соглашался на что угодно, не обращая внимания насколько далеко это от дома хонджуна и удобно ли ему вообще? но, лучше поздно чем никогда, ведь так?  
``просто оденься и жди``  
сборы как гонка со временем - такси через пять минут. черные джинсы и худи - на улице хоть и лето, но ночь, которую теплой не назовешь. еще толстовка с собой, в рюкзак, потому что кое-кто опять будет уверять о жаре за окном, поэтому снова выйдет в одной футболке и замерзнет. туда же летят наушники и повер банк - эта ночь должна быть лучшей. такси приехало.  
ночной сеул сегодня довольно пустой, что удивительно. еще пятнадцать бесконечно долгих минут, и вот он, звонок в квартиру. удивленные глаза и немой вопрос "почему так быстро?", ведь на автобусе ехать минимум тридцать минут. это маленький секрет фирмы, а теперь обратно в машину и прямиком до парка, который встретит их безмятежным шелестом листочков на деревьях.  
такая спокойная тишина, с малой примесью неловкости и бóльшей частью умиротворения. хочется просто переплести пальцы, почувствовать такое желанное тепло и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжить идти дальше; хочется расспросить обо всем на свете - от любимого цвета, до формы цветочного горшка у мамы на окне, узнать всё-всё; крепко обнять и стоять так невозможно долго, не отпуская, но точно ли обнимут в ответ? примут ли это бешеное влечение и желание сделать только своим, никуда не отпускать и просто быть рядом; оберегать от любой опасности, даже самой малой, комфортить и любить всем сердцем.  
\- так куда мы идем? - спрашивает младший, все так же мягко улыбаясь, будто не его совсем недавно вытащили из кровати и молча потащили в, одному сонхва известно, куда. нужно избавляться от этой противной тишины, что сдавливала черепную коробку, не давая нормально функционировать. нельзя снова спихивать все на кима. - может, присядем, хоть карту откроем, я вообще без понятия где м-  
\- ты любишь мороженое? и не против, если сегодня _нас_ повожу я? - хочется запечатлеть каждую эмоцию на фото и расклеить по комнате, просыпаться и засыпать, смотря на эти фото, каждый ответ записать в книжечку, а затем выбить под кожей, чтоб проникло в кровь и циркулировало по организму. - пойдем, там лучше.  
эти добрые, согласные на всё что угодно глаза, будто уже несколько лет в отношениях, взгляд, полный тягучего теплого доверия, что заставляет колени трястись. ты такой красивый, это ранит.

***

скамейка на окраине парка, с которой открывается невероятный вид на небо, что сплетается с макушками зеленых деревьев в черные кружева, которые с каждой минутой все больше белеют, напоминая о начале дня. так хочется рассказать обо всем, но остается лишь сесть на эту скамейку, достать худи из рюкзака, потому что видно, как мурашки толпами начали покрывать его руки и похлопать по своим коленкам, приглашая прилечь.  
\- мы с тобой так долго дружим, - слова, так тщательно подобранные в голове еще во время поездки в такси, даются с трудом, - а я о тебе таких банальных фактов не знаю, хонджун. - с ноткой разочарования в себе.  
\- например? - с маленькими огонечками интереса в глазах, такими блестящими и искрящимися,  
\- любимое мороженое, цвет, твоя мечта, - руки сами подбираются к таким манящим мягкостью волосам. - любимый город и фильм, что выберешь между сериалом про приключения и ужастиком? так много обычных вопросов, возможно ли узнать всё? - пальцы давно живут отдельной жизнью, поглаживают виски, делая легкий массаж. невероятно, просто волшебно.  
\- а ты попробуй узнать. уверен, нет вопроса на который невозможно найти ответ. особенно, если вопрос обо мне. мне часто кажется, что я слишком скучный и не заслуживаю такого друга, как ты. - ким улыбается так мягко, что тянет тыкнуть в уголок губ и проверить, точно ли это не мираж или странное видение.  
и вот начинается расспрос, прямо как в детском садике - о любимой кошке, собачке, цветах, мультиках, только каждый ответ впитывается сознанием как губкой, запоминая все до мельчайших деталей. незаметно солнце начинает проглядывать через зеленое решето листьев, заслонившее небо, оставляя свои лучики на земле. осторожность давно в отключке - после маленькой тайны кима о больной шее из-за пристрастия к странным, но возмутительно удобным (по заявлению самого кима) позам во время учебы, ладони как-то сами по себе начинают осторожно разминать каждый сантиметр, стараясь хоть немного облегчить напряженность. но сдерживать недовольное ворчание не особо получается, сонхва остаётся только оправдываться что ни капли не похож он на бабушку, которая бузит на внука. только вышедшее из-за горизонта солнце постепенно прячется за облаками, начинает накрапывать дождь, постепенно перерастая в настоящий ливень. кажется, пора домой. такси ждать не вариант - успеют промокнуть до нитки. на автобусе ближе к старшему, туда и направятся.  
как только макушка хонджуна прячется под крышей остановки, дождь перерастает в настоящий ливень и отчаянно пытается дотянуться хотя бы до обуви, но навес над головой не дает. вода льется как и ведра, плотной стеной. так, что даже фар проезжающих машин не видно. все таки нужно было посмотреть прогноз погоды и оставить тот огромный зонтик в рюкзаке. кажется, виднеются фары подъезжающего автобуса. дождь утихает, но только для перезарядки - двери транспорта хлопают, и капли с удвоенной силой разбиваются о поверхность.

внутри почти пусто, одна студентка да бабуля, что сидят рядом друг с другом и негодуют внезапному дождю. лучше пройти в конец салона, к большому заднему стеклу. там звук капель громче, дышать легче. хонджуна сонхва пропускает к окну - тот всегда любил смотреть за сменяющими друг друга по пути домами, магазинами и кафешками, которые только-только открылись и туда нужно обязательно сходить. но все идет не поплану, когда голова кима падает на плечо - последствия бессонной ночи. поездка будет долгой, дождь и утренние пробки дают о себе знать. а может это и к лучшему.  
\- спой мне что-нибудь, пожалуйста, - сонным голосом, будто опасаясь, что пустой автобус услышит.  
и плевать на то, насколько сильно ненавидел сонхва петь для других. никто до этого не заставлял его сердце делать сальто, пытаясь вырваться из груди, а воздух останавливаться посередине пути. сонхва тихо напевает.

  
girl in red -  
I wanna be your girlfriend  
 _i wanna feel you close _  
я хочу чувствовать тебя ближе.  
 _don't look away, just look at me the same_  
не отводи взгляд, посмотри на меня так же.  
 _i don't wanna be your friend i wanna kiss your lips_  
я не хочу быть твоим другом, я хочу целовать твои губы.  
 _i wanna kiss you until i lose my breath. until i lose my breath.._  
целовать до тех пор, пока не кончится воздух. пока не кончится воздух..__

  
невозможно отказаться от идеальной возможности взять младшего за руку. вроде, он уже спит, и это будет не заметно. даже если он и поймает сонхва за малой шалостью, можно списать все на холодные руки - он просто хотел их погреть. и сонхва погружается в свои мысли так же быстро, как капли растворяются в лужах, совсем не замечая хитрой и довольной улыбки "спящего" гостя на его плече. а может и к лучшему. _ _  
__

***

дождь все еще как из ведра, и не известно когда он закончится. стоять до нового года на остановке - идея не из лучших, придется бежать до дома, жертвуя сухостью одежды, но сохраняя время. и может сонхва будет сильно жалеть о своих действиях, но он натягивает на хонджуна капюшон и хватает за руку. вдох выдох. побежали. и дико счастливый смех приходит сам по себе, ведь все как в фильме о подростковой любви - бежать со своей первой любовью за руку под дождем и жить настоящим моментом, не задумываясь ни о чем. нереально волшебно.

в подъезд они заходят промокшими до ниточки, но ощущают абсолютное счастье. для понимания всего масштаба проблемы - в лифте остаются две лужицы. руки хоть и сильно отмерзли, в замочную скважину ключ попадает с первого раза. наконец-то дома.  
\- ты бегом в ванную, сейчас болото тут разведешь. мокрую одежду в тазик на полу, я с ней сам разберусь. полотенце в шкафчике, сменную одежду.. тебе занести или рядом с ванной оставить? - боже, он это спросил.  
\- занеси, пожалуйста. если я выйду из ванны как минимум без пледа - окончательно в ледыжку превращусь.  
\- хорошо, занесу и кину на стиральную машинку. отогревайся сколько нужно, я переоденусь и заварю чай.

дверь в ванную закрылась, и сонхва ушел в спальню.

***

может, нужно заказать пиццу или сходить в магазин за чем-нибудь сладким, младший любит, но сонхва только молча топит сухоцветы в чае. соединение с мозгом потеряно. да и как оно может быть установлено, когда все мысли так или иначе приходят к человеку, что греется сейчас в его ванной.  
однозначно нужно выплывать, но.. щелчок замка, и связь с мозг.ехе окончательно разорвана.  
этого не описать словами, это нужно увидеть. из-за разницы в росте или разной комплекции - не важно, пушистый свитер то и дело сползал на пальцы, пытаясь их спрятать в теплом плену, штаны свисали как купленные ребенку на вырост, а влажные, немного кудрявые после душа волосы, раскрасневшиеся щеки так и говорили - _точно отогрелся_  
такой красивый, что больно.  
как контролировать себя, как не спугнуть действиями и не разрушить то, что так долго шло своим чередом? слишком много мыслей, и так хочется чего-то большего. держать за руку на диване, обнимать без весомой на то причины, просто открыто любить.  
\- чего завис, так нравлюсь что ли? - внезапно выдал ким, хихикая - эти цветы в чае скоро в кашу превратятся, прекращай.  
и все таки сонхва влюблен в лучшего человека.

по телевизору идет какой-то мультик, сейчас как раз время для тех, кто собирается в садик, но, кажется, обоим нравится эта атмосфера. сонхва без понятия кто там и что пытается найти для королевы - мысли занимает далеко не фильм. как сказать о своих чувствах? ежедневное волнение даже во сне преследует - как нормально функционировать с такими то тараканами? и-  
хонджун смеется?? смеется так мило и искренне, что собственное сердце будто остановилось. голова хонджуна снова падает на плечо, только теперь от смеха, а рука постукивает по колену сонхва. младший обхватывает руку сонхва своими и посмеиваясь бубнит что-то на подобие "да так помереть со смеху можно, это же детский мультик!", окончательно прижимаясь щекой и вроде успокаиваясь.  
ты слишком милый.  
\- а? я? эхех..  
это было вслух? а может вот он, знак свыше и прямой призыв к действиям, отступать ведь уже поздно, первый шаг наконец сделан - ты конечно, не я же. кто еще смеется над детскими мультиками в этой комнате.  
\- но это было правда смешно!! а ты сидишь лыбишься вообще-то.  
и правда, сидит улыбается как дурак, будто нет роя мыслей-пчел в голове, что так и жужжат "хонджун то, хонджун такой", будто мысли о киме по венам вместо крови текут. и привычно уже, вот что немного пугает.  
\- ты опять завис! я настолько скучный, да? - стоп что. кажется, пора вставить кому то мозги?  
\- ты сказал скучный?? ты меня обижаешь. ты, мать твою, ким хонджун, самый прекрасный человек которого я только встречал. с прекрасным чувством юмора и музыкальным вкусом, хорош буквально во всем и с золотыми руками, безумно талантливый и красивый, учишься на бюджете в столице страны и мм-  
поцелуем сонхва еще никогда не затыкали. руки очень осторожно перемещаются на талию, накрывая ее и немного напористо прижимая к себе. руки хонджуна давно уже на шее старшего и тянут на себя, роняя обоих на диван. сонхва и задохнуться не против, но отстраниться приходиться - за язык ощутимо прикусывают.  
\- ты слишком много болтаешь, я думал не дождусь никогда - еще и хихикает, так ярко улыбаясь.  
\- ага, кто бы говорил. маленький монстр который чуть не сожрал меня, да? - сонхва перекатывается к спинке дивана, прижимая младшего к себе. хонджун выглядел таким спокойным, уверенным во всем, а сердце его так бешено билось, что старший грудью чувствовал. сонхва улыбается невольно, стискивая кима почти до хруста. теперь точно никуда не уйдет.  
не все на первый взгляд безнадежные идеи провальны, иногда нужно сделать первый шаг самому. безграничный страх и волнение, или шанс на бесконечное счастье?


End file.
